Rayya Romani
Rayya Romani (former Kymay) is a Pyxis Ranger and the former Captain of the HPS-216 Starfiend and the Black Pack, but not just that. Rayya is also a trained navigator by the former House Vela, fighter pilot and helmsman. During her long Ranger- and command training on Diomikato by House Aquila she has also obtained the necessary skills to pilot tanks, shuttles, power suits and mechs. Not to forget, she is a trained marksman and expert in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. Traits and Appearance Rayya loves to wear the black Pyxis Ranger Coalition dress uniform with golden highlights. Her dreadlocked hair is bright red, with a faint unusual glow about it and wears it most of the time in a bun. Her bright blue eyes have the same glow about them and her skin has a dark tan. Rayya lost her natural right Hand years ago to a Wyzbuk and has a chromed cybernetic prosthetic, emblazoned with rococo ornaments, however parts of this hand had to be replaced with a golden prosthetic from Trilliant. Most of her upper body is covered with for House Pyxis typical cultural tattoos, to picture her origin and the adventures she had experienced. Early Life Rayya is the third born child of Pyxis Kymay Yaro and Melina, on the Lodestone. Her mother died the same day after giving birth to Rayya. She got raised by her grandmother Pyxis Kymay Sarina and lived in her manor at the Lodestone. The two older siblings are Amit and Adil, twin brothers, both are gay. Together with Jekyill Emma, the daughter of a serf, which was born just one day prior, Rayya thought she had a twin sister, just like her brothers. It took both of them many years until they finally understood that they are not sisters or related. However, that kept both of them not from being best friends until today. When Rayya has grown older, she got much bolder and seeked already in early age for adventure. The only place where she could find that, was the Labyrinth of the Lodestone, so she and Emma explored it many times, without finding anything, except proving their prowess. Education and Stats Rayya had together with Emma private tutoring, in her grandmother's manor and the best education possible on the Lodestone. At age 14, both of the girls traveled to Haqani for House Vela’s navigator training and piloting basics and stayed there for four years until they mastered their navigation skills. After the long trip to Haqani both girls moved at age 18, to Diomikato and stayed there another four years. For the basic and advanced ranger and officer training and to hone their piloting skills even more. In the following years she has proved more than once, that Rayya is a very capable captain, marksman and packs a mean punch in unarmed combat situations. Kymay Family Tree Biography “I represent the interests of House Pyxis like any other noble, my way involves just a bit more action." Void-Walker Pyxis Romani Rayya . The HPS-216 Starfiend is a retrofitted Urania class corvette, a well armed and armored and fast vessel. It’s painted black with golden highlights, showing proud the crest of House Pyxis and the Black Pack on top. The Starfiend was original a pirate ship, captured by Warden Errand Pyxis Kymay Timucin. After some repairs and a new coat of paint, Timucin gifted the Starfiend to his only granddaughter, to gather a crew, to find her own destiny and to fulfill her duty in the name of House Pyxis. The basic crew of ten contains, Rayya and Emma, the other bridge officers and a group of engineers, to run the Starfiend, smooth like a charm. Otherwise, there are most of the time about 40 Black Pack Space Rangers part of the crew. The HPS-216 Starfiend or just Starfiend, got the nickname "The Demon" from its crew. (Expand gallery of the Ship to the right) Landed spaceship back by n a i m a-d9ltzeu.jpg Landed spaceship by n a i m a-d9ltzdw.jpg corvetteflying_bottom_by_n_a_i_m_a-d9ltzay.jpg urania_class_corvette_model_top_view_by_n_a_i_m_a-d9ltzck.jpg Starlight Shot This Shear Rifle of Kymay Rayya is a sleek black rifle with an orange highlighting and was a gift from her grandfather Warden Errand Pyxis Kymay Timucin, for completing Ranger training successfully. It incorporates both shear rifle and void carbine technology, unifying the gun as a whole. Taking both the ability to fire in a vacuum and the nearly non-existence of recoil from the void rifle, the technology is woven into the silent machinations of the shear rifle's design. For added flare and variability, the rifle has two configurations, all of which can be set with mental command when synced with the hardware of the rifle itself. In it's standard configuration, it acts like a rifle, capable of switching between fully automatic, semi-automatic and burst fire. The second configuration extends the barrel and acts similarly to a sniper rifle. The butt of the gun has a symbol of House Pyxis engraved upon it, while the handle has the coat of arms of the Kymay family. Etched on the underside of the grip is a crossed axe and sword; the Czarn family crest, made by Shinkan 夾白 Czarn Gnev in early 3189. However, the Starlight Shot, got heavily damaged in November 3191 during the battles on Imperial Prime and lost in February 3192. Only in 3197 the artifact got found in the rubble of Imperial Prime and was send back to the Kymay family and got repaired from Shinkan 夾白 Czarn Prochnost, Gnev’s nephew in Dezember 3199. Assets Rayya owns two factories in the Lodestone industrial park, inherited from her passed away grandmother Pyxis Kymay Sarina. The Black Pack a Ranger unit. The HPS-216 Starfiend a Ranger Corvette (Destroyed). The HPS-216B Starfiend a Ranger Destroyer (Heavy Frigate). The HPS-271 Mythic Star a Trilliant Yacht. The Lodestone Watch a private security agency. The Cotton Heart - Toy Factory producing plushies and other handmade toys. Romani Rock - Firebird a popular cocktail. The Kymay Candy Corporation a candy factory. The Kymay Shoe Works a shoe factory. Related Stories, Roleplaying and Art Database * Story Log Doc * Google Drive Backups Roleplaying These are discord chatlogs, edited by Pyxis Romani Raetac. * Prologue * Void Crossed Paths * Combat in the Void * Courting the Void * Close Quarters * Family Affairs * Ashes to Ashes *Phoenix Rising *Controlled Chaos *Hunting Information *Crisis Point *The Long Night *Mercantile Dreams *Healing Old Wounds *Ups and Downs Pyxis Romani Rayya Portrait.jpg|Pyxis Romani Rayya Portrait, Art by Bad Moon Studios Emma and Rayya.jpg|Pyxis Romani Rayya (left) and Jekyill Emma (right), Art by ArtTuti Pyxis Romani Rayya.png|Pyxis Romani Rayya Headshot, Art by Ozumii Wizard Pyxis Romani Rayya Waist Up 03.png|Pyxis Romani Rayya, Ranger Salute, Art by Ozumii Wizard Pyxis Romani Rayya Birthday.jpg|Pyxis Romani Rayya on her 33rd Birthday, seven months pregnant, Art by Hemera Pyxis Romani Rayya Combat.jpg|Pyxis Romani Rayya Combat, Art by Mario Andre Rayya x4LQ.jpg|Pyxis Romani Rayya in vatious outfits, Art by Azima Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members Category:Pyxis Ranger Coalition